Zesty pickles
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob and his new 'girlfriend' decide to take their new relationship to a WHOLE new level..


**Turn away, now.. go the other way, don't, read this if you're a little bitch.. this is a whole new level for me, heh and I thought Extra credit was bad… but here..R &R.**

Spongebob whistled to himself as he used his key to unlock the front door to his pineapple, after having gone to the store for a few 'items' he'd made his way up the stairs, carrying a plastic bag with him.

He'd made his way into his room, closing the door behind him before he turned around to see his new girlfriend, Patty, laying on his bed, waiting for him, he smiled, "You look beautiful." he said as he placed the bag on the floor as he approached her.

He ran the back of his hand down what would be her face, before he kissed her top bun, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right out." he said as he turned around and went to the bathroom, taking something out of the bag with him to the bathroom, he was dirty and needed a bath before he went to bed, he didn't want to go to bed, smelling like, onions.

He hummed as he stood under the shower, running his hands along his body, washing away any grease and dust that clung to his skin. He stared down at the drain as the soap and water swirled around before escaping down the drain.

He'd bit his lip as he felt a familiar urge come over him as the water ran down his body, his hands again, roaming around, a few of his fingers tickling his pores, while one of his hands ran to greet the length between his legs, the thought of his 'girlfriend' laying on his, er, their, bed, waiting for him, with no clothes on, drove him wild, the thought of him, sticking his tongue between her bun and patty was enough for him.

He sighed as he turned the water off, stepping out, he hadn't even bothered to dry himself, he just grabbed the nearest towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He emerged from the bathroom, water still clung to his body, he smiled as he looked at her.

"I told you I wouldn't be long." he spoke, in a soft, loving tone as he approached the bed, "Oh, this?" he glanced down to his erection, which was hard to hide behind the single towel, he grinned as he let it drop, wiggling his toes as he stood happy in his birthday suit.

He scoffed, rubbing his head, with a grin he couldn't hide, "You think it's big? Well.. I hope it's not, too big." he said as he approached her. The bed creaked as he crawled on the bed, staring down at her, he shook his head, "You look beautiful." he complimented, before he picked 'her' up to his face, he bit his lip, "Hm, a kiss?" he asked, before he blushed.

"I'd love to." he said as he brought it in, holding it close, he pecked it, tasting the grease from it, he scoffed as he than brought the kiss in deeper, moaning as he'd started to french kiss it, he moaned again as he started to stroke the back of it, he scoffed.

"Hnn, you like it when i do that?" he asked as he'd started to finger it, "Hnn, if you like that, then.. you'll love what's next." he said as he stroked the side of it, like he was stroking the side of someone's cheek.

He hummed, "I got us some stuff." he said, "Just wait here." he slid off the bed and walked over to the bag that he'd left lying of the floor, he smiled as he turned around, holding up a small bottle of lube.

Spongebob whistled to himself as he got back on the bed, he sighed, staring down at his beautiful patty, smiling before he took the little tube of lube, taking a little bit of it, he coated himself in it before he took two fingers and put some on his fingers where he'd started to spread some lube between the desired penetration spot.

Spongebob bit his lip as he brought the patty down to his lap where he'd started to press his head against it, teasing it, moaning, aw, "Hnn, ya like it?" he asked, "Hn, you want it? Hnn, how bad do you want it?" he asked, and he scoffed, "You dirty girl." he grinned as he pushed on, sliding his cock through the meat and lettuce.

"Like this? Huh? Is it too big?" he asked, but got no answer, "Hmm, are you ok I-" he gasped as he seen some blood on his hands, "Oh no! You're bleed- oh, nevermind, heh, it's just ketchup." he laughed as he licked his hand before he gripped onto 'Her' again.

"Oh, dear neptune." he groaned out as he started to thrust into it, making sure to be as gentle as he could so not to tear it apart, hnn, "You feel, hnn amazing." he bit his lip, "Ohn, huh.. P, Patty." he panted, gripping tighter around her to holder her together.

"Hnn, y, you like that? nn, yeah? Hnn.. I knew you would." he smiled, "Mm, I, i love you." he panted, "Hnn, you're the prettiest woman in the sea, hn, i, i won't let anything come between us.. hun, hnn, it, it's just, oh dear neptune i think i'm gonna cum."

"Can I come inside?" he asked, hnn, "Oh, dear neptune, you're so good at this, hnn you're so sexy when you make those squishing sounds, hnn." he moaned, "Oh, F.. huh, Patty, i, i'm, i'm gonna." he warned as he clung onto her tighter before he'd finally let loose, exploding inside, and out of her, some of his seed dripping onto the mattress beneath them, while some of it had shot onto the headboard, hnn, a new world record.

Spongebob panted as he'd pulled out and dropped her beside him before he'd collapsed on the mattress in a puddle of grease, a seed, hnn, wow, that was pretty wild, hmm, maybe when they caught their breath, the could do it again, and again after that until morning came, and then they could do it in the morning, and then, again at their planned picnic where they'd be alone in Jellyfish fields, hmm, maybe he could even propose to Patty.

 **:3 Heh, yer welcome kiddies, now uh, i'm gonna go throw up.. if y'all made it this far, y'all deserve a metal...**


End file.
